Pour le Macaon géant argentin
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Un Luna/Rolf traitant de papillons, d’activisme et du courage des Serdaigles….Cadeau pour aylala


Titre: Pour le Macaon géant magique argentin

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

* * *

**Un Luna/Rolf traitant de papillons, d'activisme et du courage des Serdaigles….**

**Pour Aylala  
**

**_Pour le Macaon géant magique argentin_**

La première fois que Rolf Scamander avait vu Luna Loovegood, c'était lors d'un procès. En tant que spécialiste des animaux et créatures magiques, il était régulièrement appelé à la barre pour témoigner lors d'affaires, comme le jour où Draco Malefoy et son ex-femme s'étaient étripés par avocats interposés pour récupérer le Niffleur, ou lorsqu'on avait cherché à déterminer si le sort jeté par Dolorès Umbridge sur cet élevage de chèvres pour obtenir directement de la laine rose était oui ou non illégal.

C'est donc dans l'enceinte du tribunal qu'il l'a vit pour la première fois. Elle portait une robe sorcière de coupe très classique, mais taillée dans un tissu qu'un arlequin n'aurait pas désapprouvée, ouverte sur un pantalon vert pomme qui proclamait « Sauvez les pandas » sur la jambe gauche et « Ou les bambous gouverneront le monde » sur la droite. Ce jour-là, c'est elle qui était jugée, pour avoir libéré une douzaine de Niffleurs d'un laboratoire de Potions. Sa tirade passionnée avait impressionné Rolf, plus habitué dans ce lieu aux plaidoiries ronflantes et pleines de grands mots.

Lorsqu'elle avait été condamnée à une amende salée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de peine pour elle. Une telle passion était rare chez les sorciers.

C'est trois mois plus tard qu'il entendit à nouveau parler d'elle, presque par hasard. Il faisait quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, des plumes écrivant sous la pluie pour sa prochaine expédition et une robe pour un cocktail du Ministère, pour la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin du fils du Ministre Fudge, quoiqu'il n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait fait le jeune homme de 18 ans pour mériter une telle distinction, voir même s'il avait fait quelque chose à part venir au monde, lorsqu'un attroupement attira son attention.

Devant le magasin de Parfaites Potions Toutes Prêtes, Luna Loovegood s'était enchaînée en compagnie de Zacharias Smith pour protester contre l'expérimentation des dites potions sur les animaux.

Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, croisant les Aurors qui arrivaient à toute vitesse. Les intentions de Loovegood étaient sans doute excellentes mais son activisme et ses habitudes vestimentaires des plus étranges la défavorisaient, donnant aux autres sorciers l'impression qu'elle était une demi-folle.

Finalement, elle ne faisait que desservir les causes dont elle se faisait le héraut. Bizarrement, à l'instant où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle traversait de concert l'esprit de la jeune femme, occupée à subir le sermon, le troisième de la semaine, d'un Harry Potter exaspéré d'avoir dû de nouveau la coffrer.

C'est pour ces raisons que, lorsqu'elle soupçonna que le nouveau remède miracle de la Firme Mirckt et associés était réalisé à partir de la glande magique du rarissime Macaon géant magique argentin, qui avait en autre caractéristique d'être originaire de Madagascar et d'avoir été découvert par un spécialiste de la zoologie magique qui avait quelques difficultés enfant en géographie, elle alla voir un spécialiste de la faune magique.

Elle n'était en effet elle-même qu'une dilettante dans ce domaine.

Tout comme elle était seulement une dilettante dans le domaine du droit des elfes, ce qui n'empêchait pas que le responsable du sujet au Ministère pleurait en entendant son nom, dans le domaine de la réhabilitation de Ceux qui avaient injustement été condamnés, c'est elle qui avait réussi à faire plier le Ministère pour l'Ordre Merlin posthume de Snape, de droit des Centaures, la harde de la Forêt Interdite l'avait nommée membre honoraire, dans la lutte pour la modernisation du cursus de Poudlard, bien que le nouveau professeur de gobelin lui envoya une boite de chocolat somptueuse à chacune de ses anniversaires, de la défense des liens entre Moldus et Sorciers, et ceci bien qu'elle ait été témoin à vingt-cinq mariages mixtes....

Le spécialiste en zoologie se révéla être Rolf.

Luna avait beau croire en l'humanité plus que feu Dumbledore lui-même, elle avait peu d'illusions sur le temps que mettrait à se répandre un secret confié à Hagrid.

La réaction du jeune homme en trouvant la plus agitée des Serdaigles devant sa porte fut cependant assez différente de ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Non. Je refuse de mettre en jeu la réputation de sérieux de ma famille sur de simples soupçons de votre part.

—Mon contact

—dont vous refusez de me dire le nom.

—J'ai promis. Ce serait me mettre à la merci des Kwann écornés.

—_Vu comme cela_. Ecoutez, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une bonne tasse de thé. Vous êtes complètement trempée.

—C'est en allant le repêcher. »

A cet instant, une boule de poils sortit de sous le sweater de la jeune femme et émit un petit cri pathétique.

« Un chat ?

—Oui, la portée toute entière a été jetée dans l'étang près de chez vous dans un sac. J'ai lancé un Accio, mais il s'est pris dans une touffe de jonc et j'ai dû descendre dans l'eau pour le récupérer. Seul celui-ci c'est accroché à la vie.

—C'est un battant.

—Oui, je crois que je vais l'appeler Harry. »

Rolf éclata de rire.

Est-ce qu'un homme qui dit aimer les animaux refuse son aide à une jeune femme qui n'hésite pas à ruiner sa tenue pour sauver ainsi une boule de poils ?

Il pensait seulement faire jouer ses contacts, lui démontrer qu'elle avait tord, et éventuellement l'inviter à dîner, cinglée ou pas, elle était plutôt jolie.

Cependant, lorsque il ouvrit le lendemain matin une lettre d'un ami zoologiste lui expliquant que la population de Macaons magiques géants argentin n'avait jamais été aussi basse à Madagascar, il se dit que la coïncidence était quand même un peu grosse.

Il partit donc rendre visite à Luna, à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait laissée, histoire d'essayer de savoir qui était son contact à elle.

C'était une maison, plutôt grande et ayant besoin d'un coup de peinture, dans l'un des quartiers les moins chers de Londres. Dans le petit jardin il y avait un lama aveugle qu'elle avait racheté à un cirque moldu qui voulait le faire abattre puisqu'il était devenu inutile pour les numéros et trois chiens tellement bâtards, dont un avec trois pattes, qu'on ne pouvait avoir la moindre idée des races d'origine.

Elle y vivait en collocation avec Théodore Nott, ruiné par les saisies d'après guerre, et que sa qualité de fils de Mangemort empêchait de trouver un emploi chez les sorciers, et qui avait bien des difficultés à en garder un dans le monde moldu, du fait de sa méconnaissance profonde de cet univers, qu'il avait bien du mal à rattraper, et avec Perceval Weasley, sombré dans l'alcoolisme après que Pénélope Deauclaire l'ait plaqué pour épouser Lucius Malefoy, le veuve le plus plein aux as du monde sorcier.

Il devait seulement passer prendre un thé et parler de l'affaire. Lorsque la jeune voisine moldue amena un oisillon tombé du nid et qu'il vit Luna se battre de toutes ses forces pour qu'il survive, tandis que Nott distrayait la jeune moldue qui aurait certainement eu des questions au sujet de la baguette, il retroussa ses manches et l'aida.

L'oiseau survécut, et Rolf resta dîner, en plus de la voisine, des habitants de la maison et de Padma Patil, qui venait de se disputer avec son fiancé et qui demandait l'asile pour la nuit. Après le repas, le plus étrange et épicé que Rolf ait jamais consommé, ils débattirent du trafic de papillons, et tombèrent d'accord sur le fait d'aller rendre une petite visite le lendemain à la Firme Mirckt et associés.

Seulement Luna ne l'attendit pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place le lendemain, il vit deux gros bras l'entraînant de force, bâillonnée, dans la serre à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Il jura, et se cacha derrière une poubelle.

Que faire ?

Les Aurors ?

Le temps qu'il les convainque de l'accompagner, la jeune femme pourrait être tué vingt fois.

Intervenir tout seul ?

Il ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait là-dedans !

A ce moment là, on entendit un cri en provenance de la serre, un cri provenant sans erreur possible d'une gorge féminine !

Rolf était loin d'être un lâche, il avait été chargé par un troupeau de buffles sans frémir, mais c'était un Serdaigle, plus habitué à la réflexion, aux combats de prétoire pour la défense des animaux, qu'à l'héroïsme bête et dangereux à la mode Gryffondor...Voir la jeune femme, courageuse au point de se moquer de l'opinion d'autrui, prête à passer pour une folle aux yeux de tous, prête à risquer sa vie pour ce qu'elle estimait juste, la voir ainsi traitée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent, prévenus par les voisins de l'effroyable tintamarre qui s'était élevé dans la serre, Pansy Parkinson et ses sbires se tortillaient au sol, attachés et bâillonnés avec des filets à papillons, et, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la serre, on voyait Luna et Rolf, dans l'eau de la cascade artificielle jusqu'aux hanches et en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Fin.

**Et encore joyeux NOËL !**


End file.
